euroversionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Eurovision 1960
Write the first paragraph of your page here. 'France - Jacqueline Boyer' 1. Tom Pillibi - Original French Version 2. Tom Pillibi - 1978 French Version 3. Tom Pillibi - 1990 French Version 4. Tom Pillibi - English Version 5. Tom Pillibi - German Version 6. Tom Pillibi - New German Version Version 1 on 7-inch Version 2 on 1978 LP Version 3 on 1990 CD Version 4 never released at the time, appears on CD Version 5 on 7-inch Version 6 on LP 'United Kingdom - Bryan Johnson' 1. Looking High, High, High - Original English Version On 7-inch 'Monaco - François Deguelt' 1. Ce soir-là - Original French Version On 7-inch A France (Catawiki ) Also on 7-inch B France (RateYourMusic ) Also on 7-inch C France (45cat ) - same record as France 7-inch X Also on 7-inch D Kingdom (Discogs ) - same record as France 7-inch X Also on 7-inch E Italy (Discogs ) - same record as France 7-inch X Also on 7-inch F Norway (RateYourMusic ) - same record as France 7-inch X 'Norway - Nora Brockstedt' 1. Voi voi - Original Norwegian Version 2. Voi voi - 2006 Version (Bjelleklang feat. Nora Brockstedt) 3. Voi voi - 2006 Version (Superstars feat. Nora Brockstedt) 4. Voi voi - 2006 Extended Version (Superstars feat. Nora Brockstedt) 5. Big Boy - English Version 6. Voi voi - Swedish Version 7. Voi voi - Danish Version Version 1 on 7-inch Version 2 on 2006 CD Version 3 on 2006 CD Version 4 on 2006 CD Version 5 on 7-inch Version 6 on 7-inch Version 7 on 7-inch 'Germany - Wyn Hoop' 1. Bonne nuit ma chérie - Original German Version On 7-inch (Catawiki ) 'Belgium - Fud Leclerc' 1. Mon amour pour toi - French Single Version On 7-inch (45cat ) Notes: The live version is noticeably different from the studio version. 'Austria - Harry Winter' 1. Du hast mich so fasziniert - Original German Version No official release at the time, appears on Compilation - details wanted 'Switzerland - Anita Traversi' 1. Cielo e terra - Original Italian Version No official release at the time, appears on 1999 Compilation "Concours Eurovision de la Chanson 1956-1997 - Schweizer Beiträge" 'Italy - Renato Rascel' 1. Romantica - Original Italian Version 2. Romantica - Short Version 3. Romantica - New Version 4. Romantica - French Version Version 1 on 7-inch Version 2 on 7-inch Version 3 on CD Version 4 on 7-inch 'Sweden - Siw Malmkvist' 1. Alla andra får varann - Swedish Live Version Never recorded. Live version appears on 1994 Compilation "Rätt låt vann" (Hitparade ) 'Denmark - Katy Bødtger' 1. Det var en yndig tid - Original Danish Version On 7-inch (45cat ) 'Netherlands - Rudi Carrell' 1. Wat een geluk - Original Dutch Version On 7-inch A Netherlands (45cat ) Also on 7-inch B Belgium (Discogs ) 'Luxembourg - Camillo Felgen' 1. So laang we's du do bast - Luxembourgish Live Version 2. Solange Du da bist - 2001 German Version Version 1 never recorded Version 2 on 2001 CD "Jubiläum"